Good Luck Charlie: Miss you
by ICrzy
Summary: Bob Duncan dies from a car wreck and it leaves the family tore. After a year Amy is worrying over her kids and realize they need help. This will show the past including Bob's death the aftermath, and the children finally getting help. *Crappy summary*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite!**

The Duncan home use to be full of laughter and screams, but now utter silence. In the kitchen was Amy Duncan, she was packing Teddy's and Gabe's lunch for school. Walking in was five year old Charlie, she had a small smile and took her seat. Amy smiled and the little one and sitting in his high chair was two year old Toby. It finally took a year but those two are finally getting along. Amy was happy about it but inside she is still broken. In came Teddy and Gabe, the two weren't speaking or has been too busy texting Ivy, Amy has gotten farther away from Teddy in a years time. As for Gabe, he has been avoiding any social activity at home. He usually goes out skate boarding or to P.J.'s apartment.

"Um, Teddy you have volleyball after school?" Amy asked trying to speak to her children.

Teddy nodded and ate her breakfast, yet her phone was still in her hands.

Amy leaned to the middle child, "Um Gabe you busy after school?" Amy asked.

Gabe nodded, "Going to Jake's." Gabe said.

Amy nodded, "OK." She said.

Charlie crossed her arms on her chest, "No school." Charlie said.

"But Charlie it's the first day of kindergarten." Amy said kneeling down to her height.

"But I don't wanna go." Charlie said.

"But baby you have to. You'll make friends." Amy said.

Amy watched Teddy and Gabe collect their lunches and left without saying goodbye to their mom. Amy put Toby and Charlie in the car and drove off to Charlie's school and dropped her off. Charlie seemed really upset about it, which Amy hoped after today Charlie will be better. Amy ended up driving over to P.J.'s apartment. Emment moved out to go to college and P.J. is staying there because it saved him more living there than in a dorm for cooking school. Amy knocked on the door and her eldest son answered it.

"Hey mom," P.J. said.

Amy smiled, "Hey P.J." She said.

P.J. is the only child who has any social contact with Amy since what happened a year ago, well other than Toby and Charlie. Amy has been visiting P.J. nearly everyday, not that she is worried about him its she needs him now.

P.J. walked into the kitchen part of his apartment, "Want something to drink mom?" P.J. offered.

"A soda please." Amy said.

P.J. handed his mom a soda and the two sat down, Amy had Toby crawl around on the floor. There has been some of Toby's toys here when Amy comes over he has something to do.

"So how are things back home?" P.J. asked.

"Terrible hun." Amy said.

P.J. rubbed his mom's arm, "It'll get better." He said.

"Yeah I know, but it's been a year. Teddy has been pushing everyone away and Gabe refuses to talk to anyone at home." Amy said.

"I get the same thing with Gabe when he comes over, he either watches TV or just do homework." P.J. said.

"I am worried dear." Amy said.

P.J. nodded, "I know. I mean it hasn't been easy, this whole year. Mom, you need to get Teddy and Gabe to talk to you. Listen to you, heck you are our mom." P.J. said.

Amy nodded, "Yeah even Charlie didn't want to go to school today." Amy said.

"It's the envirment. Charlie is just reflecting what she sees." P.J. said.

Amy grinned, "Since when did you get all smart?" Amy asked.

P.J. took a drink out of his coffee mug, "After dad passed away someone had to be the man." P.J. said.

Those two words "passed away" it just sent chills down Amy's spin. She refused to go back to work after the death of her husband. So she has a part time job, that helps pay the bills and Bob's life insurance covers a lot.

"Yeah," Amy said quietly.

"I'm sorry mom." P.J. said realizing what he had said.

"No, we haven't talked about it. That's what the Duncan's need." Amy said.

P.J. stood up, he walked to his dresser. He was moving things on there, he hasn't been neat in a while which surprises Amy. P.J. keeps his apartment clean and hates a mess, she thinks P.J. has his nights where he's up all night and just wrecks everything. He slowly walked back over with a business card.

"A classmate of mine gave this card to me a year ago. I went a few times and it helped me cope with it, maybe the rest of you guys can get some help." P.J. said.

Amy read it, Rachel Tanner family therapist.

"P.J. I don't know how I'll get the others to go." Amy said.

P.J. formed a small smile, "I'll help you with that one mom." P.J. said.

**Loosing someone close to you really hurts... But they'd be a lot happier knowing you're happy and still thinking about them.**

**What's gonna happen next?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite!**

Teddy sat outside of the school waiting for her mom to pick her up from volleyball practice, but saw her brother's car pull up. Even though she was happy seeing her older brother she seemed really shocked.

"P.J. what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile.

P.J. looked at his sister, "Mom wanted me to pick you up. She wasn't feeling well." P.J. said.

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Sending you to do her work." Teddy said.

She got into the car and put her seat belt on. At first the car ride was silent but Teddy was wondering how cooking school was.  
So P.J. told her how fine things were there.

"Teddy, I need to talk to you." P.J. said pulling up to a red light.

"What?" She asked.

"I know things have been rough, but have you been keeping yourself from everyone?" P.J. asked.

"No you idiot. I've been hanging with Ivy like every day." Teddy said with a smile.

"Not talking about your social life outside of the Duncan family." P.J. said sounding serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about P.J." Teddy said.

"Teddy, mom is worried. You and Gabe are so broken." P.J. said.

"I am fine!" Teddy yelled.

They remained silent. P.J. turned left and drove down the street, Teddy slowly glanced up at her brother. She saw him wearing a grey wife beater. He usually doesn't wear them since the accident. Teddy saw the scar up P.J.'s right arm, the metal that was in his arm that day.

"Teddy, I am only saying this because you're my little sister. I am worried." P.J. said.

"You weren't at home after the funeral." Teddy said.

"Because I sought out help." P.J. said.

"Like I need someone telling me I am sad or confused." Teddy said.

P.J. sighed, "Teddy this isn't you." P.J. said.

He pulled over and Teddy took off her seat belt, she grabbed her backpack and volleyball bag. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for the ride." Teddy said and walked into the Duncan home.

Teddy opened the door and heard Toby crying, Teddy also heard Amy trying to get Toby to stop crying. Teddy rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and headed to the basement, once she got there she saw Charlie playing with her dolls. Teddy walked over and knelt down.

"Hey Charlie, how was school?" Teddy asked.

"I made a new friend." Charlie said.

"Really, who?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Emily," Charlie said.

Teddy looked at her sister, "What's wrong Charlie?" She asked.

"You don't talk to mommy anymore. Gabe either." Charlie said.

Teddy say down, "Yeah I know." She said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Guess we are still sad daddy is gone." Teddy said.

"But daddy is still here." Charlie said.

"Yeah I know, he is still watching." Teddy said.

Charlie got up and ran upstairs, Teddy sat there and noticed she started crying. She didn't even realize it and then heard foot steps. It was Charlie with something in her hand, a photograph.

"See daddy is still here." Charlie said.

Teddy chuckled and smiled, "Yeah daddy is still here." She said and hugged her baby sister.

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

A year ago

Bob Duncan walked out the kitchen with his eldest son, P.J. He was so excited about a father son day. He and P.J. were going camping. Even P.J. was excited, he was starting up college and wanted to see the family a little more since he moved out with Emmett. Amy packed some snacks for the boys and were saying goodbyes.

"Gabe you sure you wanna come?" Bob asked.

Gabe sat in front of the TV, "No thanks. Camping with you idiots, no thanks." Gabe said.

"Oh come on Gabe, it'll be fun." P.J. said.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "No way." Gabe said.

Bob picked up Toby and kissed him followed by the same with Charlie. In came Teddy, she was heading out to the mall with Ivy.

"Wait Teddy, wanna say goodbye to your old man?" Bob asked.

"I'll see you in a few days." Teddy said and walked out.

Bob looked at his eldest and shook his head, then kissed his wife.

"I'll see you two boys on Sunday." Amy said.

P.J. nodded, "Love you." He said.

"Be safe." Amy said.

"Promise." Bob said.

Bob and P.J. were about two hours from home driving in the car. Bob was singing some music from his time while P.J. acted like he cared. Bob turned down the music and suddenly things felt serious.

"P.J. I am proud of you." Bob said.

"How?" P.J. asked.

"Even though you dropped out of college, you are now going to cooking school." Bob said.

P.J. smiled, "Yeah." He said.

"I had my doubts P.J. but I am so proud of you." Bob said.

P.J. looked at the road then back to his dad, "It makes me happy knowing you're proud of me dad." P.J. said.

Bob nodded, "You may not be as smart as Teddy or even Gabe but you are my eldest. My first born, and I've always been proud of you P.J. even if I didn't get what you did." He said.

"Wow that really means a lot dad." P.J. said.

"When that day comes when you are graduating cooking school, I am looking at another parent saying I am proud of my son." Bob said.

Bob had a smile, he looked at his son for a split second. P.J.'s smile suddenly changed to horror, Bob glanced back seeing a car coming right for them. P.J. was screaming, Bob tried to avoid the car yet it was too late. The other car hit the front of the car most of the damage was on the left side.

P.J. felt pain, nothing but pain. His right arm was seriously in pain. He slowly turned his attention toward it and saw part of the metal door in his arm. P.J. started to panic, but started to calm down. He needed to see if his dad was OK. He turned to his dad and saw his dad wasn't moving.

P.J. used his free hand to move his dad, "Dad." He said.

Nothing.

"Dad, wake up." P.J. said.

P.J. remember a cop show him and Emmett watched that the cops touched under the chin to check if a person was still alive. So P.J. did so, he didn't feel anything. P.J. now was freaking out, slowly out of the other car came a person. They ran to their car.

"Anyone seriously hurt?" Asked the other driver.

P.J. was freaking, "My-My dad. He isn't moving." P.J. said.

The driver nodded, "I called 9-1-1. They are on their way." He said.

P.J. nodded, "Oh my god I am in so much pain." P.J. said.

The driver nodded, "I bet. What's your name kid?" He asked.

P.J. dealt with the pain, "P.J. Duncan." P.J. said.

"My name is Ron Miller." Ron said.

P.J. nodded, "Ca-Can you see if my dad is OK?" P.J. asked.

Ron nodded, he moved over toward the driver side. He did was P.J. also did, it seemed P.J. did it wrong.

"You're dad passed out. He'll come to soon." Ron said with a smile.

They heard the police and ambulance, even a firetruck or two. Ron ran away from the car to alert where the wounded were. Coming over was some EMT.

"Hello kid, my name is Doug and I am going to get you out." Doug said.

P.J. nodded, "OK but this metal in my arm might keep you from doing that." P.J. joked.

Doug formed a soft smile, "It'll be OK. My friends and I have done this enough." Doug said.

P.J. heard moaning, it was his dad.

"Dad!" P.J. yelled.

Bob slowly lifted his head, "P-P-P.J.?" Bob asked.

Bob felt dizzy and couldn't see things clearly. From what he could see was a lot of flashy colors and some movement, he heard P.J. freaking out and the ambulance.

"You OK?" P.J. asked.

"Dizzy, how are you son?" Bob asked.

"Fine." P.J. said with a smile.

The crew began cutting into the car to get them out, while this was happening Bob kept passing out. P.J. noticed this and was starting to yell at the crew to hurry up.

"If we go faster you may loose your arm." Doug said.

"I don't care, I don't want my dad to die." P.J. said crying.

Bob came to for the fifth time, "P.J." Bob said.

P.J. looked at his dad, "Dad?" He asked.

"Promise to look after the family. Be the man." Bob said.

"Dad you're going to be fine." He said through the pain in his arm.

"Promise Charlie and Toby will know who their father is." Bob said.

P.J. was in tears and some of the crew who were hearing this was feeling just terrible, yet with their jobs they probably heard something like this before.

"Please P.J. promise me." Bob said slowly turning to his son.

P.J. saw how ghostly pale his dad was, "I-I promise." P.J. said.

Bob grinned, "Good son." He said and slowly his head hit the wheel.

P.J. used his left arm and was touching his dad, "Dad. Dad. Dad!" P.J. yelled.

It was no use, Bob wasn't moving. P.J. started feeling his right arm, he saw the door completely off him besides some of it on his arm.

"Get a gurney!" Shouted a EMT.

P.J. was taken out and placed in the gurney yet he was trying to get out to be with his dad, the police officer assigned to the scene rode with P.J.  
until his mom came to the hospital.

"Hello son, I am officer Harrison with the Denver police force. Can you tell me your name?" Officer Harrison asked.

"P.J. Duncan." P.J. said.

"OK, can you please give me a number I can contact about what happened. Like a sibling or another parent." He asked.

"My mom." P.J. said and listed the number.

They arrived at the hospital and P.J. was sent to surgery to get the metal out of his arm.

Teddy had come home early from shopping and was angry, "This better be good mom." Teddy said.

Amy was worried, "Your father and P.J. got into a car wreck." Amy said.

Teddy's expression slowly changed, "Let's go." Teddy said.

Teddy grabbed Toby and held onto Charlie's hand taking them to Amy's van. Gabe was already in there, Amy got in and drove off like a speed demon.  
Once they made it to the hospital they were greeted by Officer Harrison.

"You're P.J.'s mom?" Officer Harrison asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes how is he?" Amy asked.

"Well fine, he had to go into surgery because party of the car door was launched into his arm." He said.

Amy let out a deep breathe feeling a lot better, yet Teddy didn't.

"Um where is our dad?" Teddy asked the officer.

The officer's expression changed, he took off his hat and looked down. Gabe knew what he was about to say and refuse to expect it. Charlie was being held by Amy and looked confused.

"I am sorry but Bob Duncan died before the crew got your son out." Officer Harrison said.

"Oh my god." Amy said nearly falling to the ground.

Gabe walked away and sat in a chair, Officer Harrison helped Amy stand, and Teddy held onto Toby in shock. The Duncan clan felt so broken and so afraid. A few moments later a doctor came out, she held a folder and was looking for the Officer but noticed the family.

"You the Duncan family?" She asked.

"I-I am the mother." Amy said choking on the fact her husband is dead.

"Patrick John Duncan is stable. We managed to get all the metal out of his arm, but he needs to rest and not do a lot of things with that arm or his stitches will open." The doctor said.

Teddy in tears asked, "Ca-Can I see my brother?" She asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course and I am sorry for your lost." The doctor said.

She took the family to the room and the officer followed, he talked to Amy outside of the room while the children walked in. P.J. looked so peaceful and so pale. He had stitches on his forehead and he had scratches on his arms and face. Teddy put Toby on the bed and picked up Charlie, she also put Charlie on the bed like Toby. Suddenly in came Amy, who rushed to the bed.

"Oh P.J." Amy said.

P.J. slowly opened his eyes, "Am I dead?" P.J. asked.

Gabe shook his head, "No." He said.

"Oh cause I feel like it." P.J. said.

Teddy tried to keep it cool, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"In pain." He said.

Amy looked at P.J., she had no idea if he knew Bob was dead or not. She didn't want to repeat it in front of her other children but she needed to know.

"Um dear, I have some bad news." Amy said.

P.J. looked at her, "Yeah I know." P.J. said not letting her finish.

Teddy seemed angry, "You don't know what mom was going to say." Teddy said.

"Dad is dead, I know. I tried-I tried to keep him awake, but I couldn't." P.J. said in tears.

Amy hugged her son, "It's going to be alright." Amy said.

Unaware that things wouldn't. Unaware that Teddy will push everyone in the family away from her. Unaware that Gabe will avoid any social contact with his mom or even his siblings. Unaware that Charlie and Toby without a father. Unaware how P.J. will handle it. Amy was unaware but hoped things will get better.

**"Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone how much you love, how much you care. Because when they're gone no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't hear you anymore."**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Present

P.J. walked into his apartment alone. He threw his keys on the table and collasped onto his bed. He laid there, stuck in thought about Teddy. He usually never worries this much about his sister but he never seen her so sad and angry. P.J. kept thinking how angry she was at him, why would she be angry at him?

"I'm fine!" Teddy had shouted at him.

No she wasn't, and he knew it. She never shouted back, Teddy was the goody one. She was nervous about ditching class so acting up like this was different.

"You weren't home after the funeral." Teddy had said to him.

P.J. put his hands through his blonde hair, he had his elbows on his knees. He kept picturing the look on his sister's face. He really didn't want to see how Gabe was doing now seeing how his sister was. P.J. stood up and walked into the kitchen part of his apartment, he looked for something to eat. P.J. grabbed a box of cereal to snack on and the box fell out of his hands and onto the floor.

P.J. let out a deep breathe and went to clean it up, he glanced over to his bed and dressers. It was still a complete mess from when he finally came home from the hospital a year ago.

Past

P.J. walked into his apartment, with his mom behind him. P.J. was silent and Amy tried to comfort him but it didn't seem to work out well for her. So she helped clean up the place while P.J. sat on his chair, the doctor told him not to do a lot of heavy lifting with his right arm. P.J. watched his mom clean up his apartment, Amy looked at P.J.

"You need anyone staying here with you? I can have have Gabe or Teddy crash here if you want?" Amy asked.

P.J. stood up, "No mom. I'll be fine. I can call Emmett or even call my neighbor if I need any help." P.J. said.

Amy nodded, "OK I just want to make sure you're going to be OK." Amy said.

P.J. walked over to his mom, he touched her arm with his left hand. He had a small smile and looked into his mom's sad eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Go home and be with your children." P.J. said.

"But you're my baby." Amy said starting to cry.

P.J. looked at his mom, "But the others need you now. Think about Charlie and Toby. Mom, I'll be fine. I promise to call if I need anything." P.J. said.

Amy nodded, "OK P.J. I'll keep my ears open for a phone call." Amy said.

P.J. hugged his mom and watched her walk out of his apartment. P.J. turned and saw the empty apartment, he let out a deep breathe and just went to his bed. He sat down and tugged at his blanket, he moved his right arm. He felt pain so he stood up and grabbed the blanket and tossed it across the room. He was so angry, he just grabbed things and threw them. He continued to make such a mess until he found himself crying and standing in the middle of a mess. He slowly sat back down on his bed and laid down, he grabbed a hold of his pillow and began to cry.

**Teddy and Gabe aren't the only ones who felt terrible when their dad died... Poor P.J.**

**Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite!**

Gabe walked inside and saw his mom sitting on the couch, she had onto Toby and was showing him a photograph.

"Toby this is daddy." She said and looked up seeing Gabe.

Gabe dropped his backpack and walked into the kitchen, Amy put Toby down to play and walked into the kitchen after him. Gabe was drinking a can of soda and saw his mom. Amy had this worried look upon her face.

"Gabe Duncan we need to talk." Amy said.

"About what?" Gabe asked avoiding looking at his mom.

"Your father's death." Amy said almost crying saying it.

"What's there to talk about?" Gabe asked.

"The way you're dealing with it." Amy said.

"Mom, I am fine." Gabe said.

Amy had it, "No you're not!" She shouted.

That got Gabe's attention, and even Teddy who ran in. Both teenagers stared at their mom who had started to cry.

"It hasn't been the same since Bob died, but I was just hoping my children would be the same somehow. Since Teddy has stopped talking to any of us and you, Gabe avoiding any contact. It-It breaks my heart." Amy said.

In came little Charlie who hugged Amy, "Don't cry mommy." Charlie said.

Amy sat down on a chair and picked up Charlie, Teddy entered the room more and stood next to Gabe.

"Mom, it's-it's been hard since dad died." Teddy said.

Amy looked up, "But why don't you want to talk?" Amy asked.

Teddy was crying, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want anyone else hurt mentioning dad." Teddy said.

Gabe looked down, "I just felt bad because the last thing I called dad was an idiot. I don't want to say something mean to any of you and it be the last thing I say to you." Gabe said.

"Oh Gabe, your father knew everything insult you gave him you were saying how you feel." Amy said.

Teddy was wiping her tears, "Actually P.J. was talking to me about this early today." Teddy said.

"Let me guess, you yelled at him?" Amy asked.

Teddy looked shocked, "Ho-How did you know?" Teddy asked.

"He called me. Kids, don't blame P.J. for not being around. He wanted to." Amy said.

"Why? And don't just say his cooking school." Gabe said.

"Because your father made him promise some things, and P.J. doesn't quite think of himself in such manner. Also the fact he didn't feel like himself after your father died." Amy said.

Teddy looked at her mom, "Mom is what the doctors said then true? That dad died before he was cut out of the car?" Teddy asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes dear." She said.

"So P.J. watched dad die?" Teddy asked.

Amy nodded, "Probably." Amy said.

Teddy was crying again, "Why am I so stupid. I didn't think about his feelings." Teddy said.

Amy looked at Gabe, "Gabe you OK?" Amy asked.

"What did dad have P.J. promise to do?" Gabe asked.

Amy was tearing up and Teddy handed her a tissue. Amy put Charlie down and told her to go play with Toby, and Amy waited til Charlie was out of the kitchen.

"Bob made P.J. promise him to become the man of the house and make sure Charlie and Toby know who he is." Amy said.

"Does P.J. not think he is man enough to help care for us?" Teddy asked.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. I know just as much as you." Amy said.

"But you said you talked to P.J." Gabe said.

Amy nodded, "True but every time we talked was about you kids." Amy said.

"Us?" Both Teddy and Gabe asked.

"Yes, I was so stressed and worried P.J. helped me through some of it. Like babysitting Toby and Charlie or even calling some people to help get me a job interview." Amy said.

"Wow," Teddy said.

"Um mom." Gabe said.

Amy looked up, "Yes Gabe?" Amy asked.

"I want to go see P.J." He said.

Teddy nodded, "Me too. I need to say sorry." She said.

"How about I call first." Amy said.

Amy reached for the phone and dialed P.J.'s apartment phone line. She heard it ring and ring, it probably ringed about five times until he finally answered it.

"Hey sweetie, it's me. Um, Teddy and Gabe was to come over and visit you. Um, yeah we did have that talk." Amy said into the phone.

Amy stood up and nodded a few times, "OK well we'll see you then." Amy said and hung up.

The Duncan family all hopped into Amy's van. Charlie, Toby, and Gabe in the back while Teddy sat in the front with Amy. The family seemed to start acting normal. Amy listened to Teddy talking about this guy who has been staring at her in her biology class. Amy listened to Gabe about his relationship issues. Amy also listened to Charlie about her new friend Emily. Once they parked they all exited the van all hyper and excited to see P.J. once in their lives.

"Hello," Teddy said slowly opening the door.

She saw P.J. picking up some stuff and had a small smile, "Um welcome." He said.

Amy put Toby down and Charlie walked over to P.J. She gave him such a big hug, P.J. picked her up and held onto her tight. He then put her down and he went to Toby's height, messed with his hair and stood up.

"Hey P.J." Gabe said.

"Hi P.J." Teddy said.

Amy noticed the awkward feeling between the three older siblings. P.J. slowly turned to the kitchen, he was offering them drinks.

"Oh P.J. how about we do something out like a family." Teddy said.

P.J. slowly turned, "Someone seems happy." P.J. said.

Teddy walked over, "P.J. listen I am sorry for saying what I said." Teddy said.

"Yeah P.J. you are grown enough and manly enough to be the man around the house." Gabe said.

Amy really wished he didn't say that, because P.J. didn't seem to really like hearing that. P.J. walked to his chair and sat down. He saw his siblings playing on the floor.

"You don't know anything Gabe." P.J. said.

"P.J." Amy said.

P.J. shook his head, "No I am not ready. I am just not ready." P.J. said.

Teddy looked at him, "P.J. don't be selfish. Dad, he asked you to do one thing and it seems you can't even do that. Are you too lazy to do it? Or did you not love dad enough?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy Rebecca Duncan!" Amy said.

"No, I loved dad enough. I went with him for that camping trip did it? The reason isn't because I am too lazy. It's because-because." P.J. slowly lowered his voice and felt all sad.

"P.J." Charlie said looking up.

Charlie reached up to her older brother, he picked her up and he let out a deep breathe.

"Teddy, I was waiting until I finished therapy. Until I can close my eyes and not see what I saw that day." P.J. said.

Teddy felt bad, "See what P.J.?" She asked.

P.J. looked down at Charlie and Toby, "It's not for them to hear." He said.

Amy looked at P.J., being the first born and eldest, Amy always had a speical place for P.J. in her heart even though she never mentions it. Amy looked at him and then to the others.

"Besides, I don't want to ruin what you remember of dad." P.J. said.

Toby looked up and said, "Doggie says ruff."

Everyone was dead silent and then busted out into laughter, the small voice of Toby kept being a dog and barking. It's what they needed, something to ease the pain and something to make them smile.

Finally P.J. got serious again, "I gave mom the card a friend from class gave me. I think you should see her too." P.J. said.

"But," Gabe said.

"No, Gabe. We'll go." Teddy said.

Amy smiled, "Thank you." Amy said.

**Things are starting to lighten up for the Duncan family.**

**What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

The Duncan family went to see this Rachel Tanner, P.J. went along to watch the little ones and keep everyone in check if needed. Amy sat by Teddy and Gabe, while P.J. was playing with his younger siblings.

"P.J.?" A female voice asked.

P.J. stood up and had a smile, "Rachel. This is my family, I hope you got my message." P.J. said.

Rachel smiled, "Of course I did P.J. it's nice to meet you." She said.

Rachel looked like she was in her early twenties and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a formal outfit and heels.

"So um, who would like to go first?" Rachel asked.

Everyone was glancing back and forth, "Come on." P.J. said.

After a few more glances, Teddy stood up. Rachel smiled and told Teddy to follow her. Teddy walked into Rachel's office and saw a couch to sit on or some fluffy chairs. It was set up for anyone at any age. Like toys on the floor for little kids and comic books for young and teen boys. Teddy walked to the couch and sat down, she watched Rachel pull up a chair and open up a folder, she clicked her pen.

"Hi Teddy, your brother has talked to me before. I know this is awkward and weird, P.J. felt the same way. I am not a monster or someone to judge. I am just here to help, you understand?" Rachel asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands, "Good! How about we start with before your father's death." Rachel said.

"What about it?" Teddy asked.

"What were you doing? Who were you with?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, um I was in a rush to go to the mall with my friend Ivy. I didn't bother to give my dad a hug or a kiss before he left with P.J." Teddy said.

"Is that what you regret the most Teddy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Teddy said.

"OK, Teddy did you tell your father you loved him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"How about hug him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah a lot. Why?" Teddy asked.

"My father wasn't like that. My father was the complete opposite, he abused my sister and I. So I feared to be near him, yet Teddy you had a father who loved you and really cared. He knew you cared for him even though you didn't give him one hug or kiss." Rachel said.

Teddy nodded, "OK." She said.

"P.J. mentioned you have younger siblings. Were those little ones P.J. was playing with them?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Charlie and Toby. Charlie is short for Charlotte." Teddy said.

"That's cute." Rachel said.

"What does that have to do with my dad's death?" Teddy asked.

"A lot actually. Think about it Teddy, your seventeen right?" Rachel asked.

Teddy nodded as her reply.

"Well Charlie seems like she is either four or five and Toby looks two. Those two really didn't get to know their father like you, P.J. and your other brother Gabe." Rachel said.

"Your point." Teddy said.

"Teddy, my point is. Charlie and Toby need to know who their father was, what kind of man he was. Sure, it wouldn't be easy but Teddy you and your other siblings need to help those two know who your father is." Rachel said.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah. Um Rachel can I say something?" Teddy asked.

Rachel nodded, "Of course." She said.

"Is it bad that I kinda hate P.J. in a way?" Teddy asked.

"Why would you hate your older brother?" Rachel asked.

"Because he was the last one to see dad alive." Teddy said.

Rachel leaned forward, "As lucky as you think P.J. is. He really wasn't, Teddy think for me. You care about your whole family." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Teddy said.

"OK, you know what its like to loose someone. The way you try to remember your dad is by some kind of funny memory right?" Rachel asked.

Teddy formed a smile, "There was this time my ex boyfriend Spencer was over. My dad kinda dropped Charlie by carrying her down the stairs but caught her when she flew out of his hands. He ended up going to the hospital for his butt." Teddy said.

"See. Now, with your brother. P.J. has something different to remember, which is what we've been talking about for a while." Rachel said.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"I am not aloud to tell about other patients, but since he is your brother OK. P.J. can't really sleep or really remember his dad without seeing him in the car after the wreck. I told him to be surrounded by family, but he says he can't." Rachel said.

Teddy nodded, "It makes sense." Teddy said.

Rachel winked, "That will be our little secret. Now, why keep yourself distance from your mom or even your siblings?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I didn't want to get too close to anyone, and them leaving me." Teddy said.

"Teddy dear, that is not the best thing." Rachel said.

"I know after talking to my mom." Teddy said.

"Did it feel better talking to your mom?" Rachel asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah actually." Teddy said.

Rachel smiled, "Because you were suffering so much you needed to talk. How are you feeling regarding all of it now?" Rachel asked.

"Still sad but better." Teddy said.

"Well thats normal, the wound doesn't complete heal but it will get better." Rachel said.

She closed her folder and clicked her pen, Rachel stood up and Teddy did too. The two females walked over to the door and Teddy stopped Rachel.

"Um what happened to your father?" Teddy asked.

"Oh he died, liver failure in 2007." Rachel said.

Teddy looked at her, "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Rachel said.

The two walked back to the rest of the Duncan family, Teddy took her seat next to her mom. P.J. saw Teddy smile at him, he smiled back. Toby was making farts noises causing Charlie to laugh and Gabe too, Amy tried to get him to stop.

"OK, who is next?" Rachel asked.

Dead silence.

"Alright, I'll go." Said Gabe.

**Teddy is feeling better, next is Gabe's talk!**

**What will happen next?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Gabe sat down on the same couch as Teddy did before him. He looked around the room, looking at what this Rachel lady had to try to get him to open up. Rachel sat down and opened the folder, she looked up and had a smile.

"So Gabe, how about we start when you are ready." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"We'll just go as fast as you want to through this. So how about we start with before your dad died." Rachel said.

"What about it?" Gabe asked.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Um, oh yeah beating my high score on this zombie fighter game. My friend Jo and I use to play it, she beat my high score and now I need to beat her high score. It's only fair." Gabe said.

Rachel smiled, "OK so you didn't want to go camping with your dad or brother?" She asked.

"No," He said sinking his head down.

Rachel looked at him, "You wish you did." She said.

He looked up, "Kinda." Rachel said.

"Listen Gabe, you couldn't have known what would have happened. It was a shock, things like that happen." Rachel said.

"Yeah but instead of being all nice before my dad left, I called him an idiot." Gabe said.

Rachel laughed, "If I called my dad that when I was your age. He'd hit me with his belt." Rachel said.

Gabe just got silent and Rachel noticed.

"OK, Gabe. Did you spend time with your father a lot growing up?" Rachel asked.

"Sorta, I always avoiding doing his annual father son fishing trip." Gabe said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"The smell of the tuna we'd eat." Gabe said.

Rachel smiled, "What else do you recall?" She asked.

"Um, oh there was this time a mouse was in the house. He caught it, and well I tried to play it like he didn't. He got the best of me, cause he pretended to quit his job. I should have seen it coming." Gabe said and nearly laughed.

Rachel smiled, "It's nice to have nice memories to think about." She said.

"What about your dad?" Gabe asked.

"Not good ones but it doesn't matter," Rachel said, "What matters is what Charlie and Toby think of their father when they grow up." She said.

"Oh god, I nearly forgot about them." Gabe said.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah as young as Charlie and Toby are. They really didn't get the chance to know their father, would you help your family get your younger siblings to know who their father is?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Gabe said.

Rachel smiled, "That's a good boy." She said.

"Um, Rachel. My dad-do you think he went out peacefully, or did he suffer?" Gabe asked.

Rachel looked at the kid, "Hm Gabe. I really shouldn't but, he- your father. He suffered from blood loss when help arrived. What the reports and your brother stated is he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. So he probably went out asleep." Rachel said.

Gabe nodded, "Thank you for telling me. I've been wondering that for a long time." He said.

"It's alright Gabe, if you have other questions or need to talk call my number. I know P.J. knows it by heart." Rachel said adding the last sentence as a joke.

Gabe smiled, "Yeah. Is my brother all better or something?" Gabe asked.

"He is, just some things he needs to sort out on his own." Rachel said.

Gabe nodded and stood up, Rachel did so too. The two walked down the hallway, Amy saw her son and slowly stood up. Gabe saw Teddy playing with Toby with a big smile across her face. P.J. was reading to Charlie while she sat on his lap. Gabe walked over, he knelt down and made silly faces at Toby.

"My turn huh?" Amy asked.

Rachel nodded, "We can take it slow if you want to Ms. Duncan." Rachel said.

"Please, call me Amy." Amy said.

"Well follow me Amy." Rachel said.

**Amy's turn!**

**What's gonna happen next?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Amy sat down and Rachel handed her a cup of coffee, Amy thanked Rachel. Rachel sat down and looked at Amy with a soft smile.

"So Amy, how are things now?" Rachel asked.

"Better, now that the kids are willing to talk about it." Amy said.

"That's good, how are you? P.J. never mentioned you feeling all different to me." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I've kept that to myself." She said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"The kids. Mostly the little ones, since the older ones wanted to avoid me. I needed to be brave for when Teddy or Gabe finally broke down."  
Amy said.

Rachel nodded, "Amy can I ask you something?" She asked.

Amy nodded, "Of course Rachel." Amy said.

"How did you feel before your son and husband left for the camping trip?" Rachel asked.

"Relived, I had a quieter house for the weekend." Amy said partly smiling.

"What about when you got the phone call?" Rachel asked.

"Um terrified, upset, and a nervous wreck." Amy said.

"So when you found out P.J. was alive and Bob wasn't how did you feel?" Rachel asked.

"I really didn't have time to mourn. I had to help my son and other children through this." Amy said.

"You haven't expressed how you feel yet?" Rachel asked.

Amy nodded, "I've laid in bed just wanting to close my eyes and just open them seeing my husband next to me. I just kept hoping is was just a nasty dream." Amy said.

Rachel looked at Amy, "Amy I understand. I lost my love partner when I graduated college, I felt like my life wouldn't be the same. That I wouldn't be able to live on. Amy, it gets better." Rachel said.

"How long were you married?" Amy asked.

"Well my marriage is against the law, but about ten years before Jen died." Rachel said.

Amy nodded, "Oh." She said.

"What I am saying Amy, its hard at first. No one says its easy at first to live without someone you really care about, but for the sake for your children and mostly your health. You have to figure out how to get on with life." Rachel said.

"When does the pain go away?" Amy asked.

Rachel looked at Amy, "I'd lie and say eventually but I still hurt about it." Rachel said.

Amy nodded, "He was my high school sweetheart." Amy said.

Rachel touched Amy's hand, "I know its hard. You have your children to help you it through and they know they have you to help them." Rachel said.

Amy nodded again, "Thank you." She said.

Rachel smiled, "I want you and your family to come back sometime next week. I want to check on you, and the kids." Rachel said.

Amy nodded, "I understand." Amy said.

The two women walked out of the office, Amy saw her children. P.J. had fallen asleep with Charlie sleeping on his lap. Gabe had fallen asleep against a chair, and Teddy holding Toby both asleep. Amy had a smile, she pulled out her smart phone and took a photo. She knelt down and woke up each child little by little. Each of them thanked Rachel again, and walked out.

**How will the family start acting toward each other?**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite it!**

Its been months since the Duncan family had began to move forward in their life. P.J. moved out of his apartment to one closer to his house, sure he makes a longer drive to school but its worth it. Amy started working at the hospital again. She needed an outlet and something outside of her family.  
Teddy worked harder in volleyball and was getting really good, also the fact is she is spending time between family and hanging with friends. Gabe is doing well in school and is having time to play video games and watch his younger siblings.

Amy walked in after work seeing Gabe doing his homework, "Hey dear." Amy said smiling.

"Hi mom, how was work?" He asked.

Amy smiled and took off her shoes, "Good and how was school?" She asked.

"Amazing, we pulled this prank on our sub. Oh he was so angry when the paint fell on his head, then he stopped and was actually alright with it. I took a picture." Gabe said and showed his mom.

Being the women Amy is, she laughed at the middle age man covered head to toe in green paint. In came Teddy who was holding Toby, she just finished feeding him, and he was wanting his mom.

"Look Toby, mommy is home." Teddy said.

Toby had this bright smile that lit up the room, "Mama!" He cried.

Amy held out her hands for her youngest baby, "Hey Toby." Amy said.

Coming from upstairs was Charlie, she was holding a drawing she did at school that day. Amy looked at her youngest daughter and put Toby down. Charlie held up the piece of art and smiled at her mom.

"Mommy I made this for you." Charlie said.

"Oh dear, is this of us as a family?" Amy asked.

"Yes mommy." Charlie said.

Amy looked at the childish drawing and smiled. There was everyone in the picture of their family, but in the right corner something caught Amy off guard. There floating was suppose to be Bob, with angel wings and a halo.

"Charlie you drew daddy too?" Amy asked.

"Yes mommy, because daddy is always watching over us." The sweet little girl spoke.

Amy who got a little emotional picked up her daughter and held her tight. Teddy smiled and took the photo, and pulled out a frame to go in it.

"Mom, Gabe and I bought this frame so we can put Charlie's drawing in it for you." Teddy said.

Amy smiled, "Thank you kids." She said.

The front door opened and in came a very tired P.J., first Charlie ran to him and gave him a big hug. Then Toby made his way over and also got a hug. Amy turned to her eldest baby and hugged him tight.

"Hey baby." Amy said smiling.

"Hi mom," P.J. said.

"Rough day?" Gabe asked.

"Ah, not really." P.J. said.

P.J. was working two jobs. One job's pay check when to the family, he wanted to make sure he could help as much as possible even though they still get their father's life insurance money and Amy with her job. The second job's pay check when to his apartment rent and to his school.

"Dear, you don't need to be working so much. You need to be happy." Amy said.

"I am happy, mom. I am happy to have you all in my life. I am happy to be able to see all of you every day. I am so happy to be here right now." P.J. said.

Teddy smiled, "Well that's nice and all but you'll work yourself to death if you keep this up." Teddy said.

Then a feeling of tension went through, even though the Duncan family has moved pass Bob's death sometimes just mentioning that word gets everyone silent. Which is normal for them.

"Oh sorry," Teddy said.

"No sweetie its alright, but your sister has a point. P.J., I understand you are trying to keep your father's last request going but you need to also live. You babysitting Charlie and Toby is being a man. Helping Gabe with is homework is being a man. Taking Teddy to her practice is being a man. Even making me go back to the job I left is being a man." Amy said.

P.J. smiled and hugged his mom, "I know mom. I just want to make sure you are alright." He said.

"I am now dear, and now I want you to live your life. I want you to be able to do things by yourself, not always coming home for dinner." Amy said.

P.J. smiled, "OK." He said.

Teddy smiled and stepped forward, "But how about we hold off on the dinner thing until tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Because I have two amazing news." Teddy said.

All eyes on her.

"I got accepted to Yale and I am starting off the volleyball match Friday." Teddy said.

Everyone was so happy, they cheered and said nice things to Teddy which made her happy. So P.J. cooked a well dinner and everyone enjoyed it. After eating Gabe asked P.J.  
to help him with his homework, and Amy was watching the kids. Teddy pulled out her camera and pressed record.

"Hi Charlie, I know its been a while since I did a video diary and when you're old enough you'll understand why. I just want you to know, when things get bad in life don't pull a Teddy. Don't avoid being around people, it'll make you feel ten times worst." Teddy said.

In the background of the video, P.J. and Gabe were chasing after each other after Gabe called him stupid.

Teddy laughed, "It's been months since I heard any kind of sibling fighting. What I am saying Charlie, is when things get bad come talk to me or even mom because we don't want you feeling so upset and lonely you can't speak to anyone about it." Teddy said.

Amy walked in the frame of the video, "Hey Teddy can you help me with the dishes?" Amy asked.

"OK mom, its been a while saying this. Good luck Charlie." Teddy said and pressed stop recording.

**FINAL CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
